villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aylmer
Aylmer is the main antagonist of the 1988 comedy horror film Brain Damage. He is a brain-eating alien parasite who manipulates Brian in feeding him human brains in exchange for his addictive "brain juice". He was voiced by the late , who was best known for being a television horror host. Biography Aylmer is an alien that arrived on Earth centuries ago. He was coveted by humans due to an addictive blue fluid he secretes from a blue tube in his mouth that drugs the human brain. From generations, he was handed down into the hands of elderly couple Morris and Martha, who kept him alive by feeding him animal brains. Aylmer grows tired of consuming animal brains and escapes from their bathtub out into the streets of Manhattan to eat human brains. Aylmer ends up in the apartment of Brian, who he encourages to trust and inserts liquid into Brian's brain, which Brian quickly becomes addicted to. He begins to seclude himself in indulgence to Aylmer's liquid, isolating himself from his brother and girlfriend Barbara. Aylmer offers Brian more liquid if he can take him on "walks" around the city. What Brian does not know is Aylmer is using him as a pawn to eat human brains without detection, using his liquid to control Brian as his host. Brian takes Aylmer across the town still high on the influence, taking his partying to an isolated junkyard. An officer attempts to restrain Brian, only for Aylmer to lunge out of Brian's pocket to eat his brain. Later in a nightclub, Brian is about to make love to a woman on the roof only for Aylmer to eat her brain. Down in the alley, Brian encounters Morris who goes on a long frantic exposition rant on the parasite's history, warning Brian not to fall for his influences like so many before him. Brian soon realizes from Morris' words and the blood on his pants from the girl about Aylmer's true intention of using him to get away with killing people. He tries to get rid of Aylmer, but Aylmer insists that he owns Brian and suggests having more of his liquid. Brian tries to testify against the liquid only to suffer disturbing illusions that dwindle his sanity. Aylmer mocks Brian through his withdrawal and insists to be fed more brains, to which Brian reluctantly accepts. After helping Aylmer kill a man in the motel bathroom, Brian is drugged and under Aylmer's influences once more. Brian dreams of eating Barbara's brain, and takes her home on the subway after she sleeps with Brian's brother. While Brian is still in a drugged state, Aylmer tricks Brian into killing Babara without his knowledge. At the film's climax, Morris and Martha confront Brian and attempt to forcefully reclaim Aylmer. Holding Brian at gunpoint, they retrieve Aylmer from Brian, but Aylmer fights back and attacks the two, killing them. As Aylmer feeds Brian more of the liquid, Morris, still alive by using only half of his thoughts, strangles and crushes Aylmer during the process causing Brian to receive a painful overload of the liquid. Following the deaths of Morris and Aylmer, Brian shoots himself with Morris' gun, only for the bullet to shoot through a glowing hole in his head. Appearance Aylmer is a small, dark blue leech-like creature with a rounded head. He has two blue eyes and suction cups cover the bottom of his body. His mouth consists of razor-sharp teeth and blue tentacles. From these tentacles, Aylmer can extract human brain matter and turn them into his "brain juice". Personality Aylmer is a savage alien who only seeks to eat human brains. He carries no remorse for anyone he slaughters, seeing them only as food sources. He uses manipulation to trick others into unfair deals to obtain brains from people around the host without their detection. Although Aylmer acts in a polite fashion to Brian, he cares nothing about Brian and is only using him as his pawn to carry out his brain feast. The liquid that Aylmer uses to drug Brian is to only make Brian unaware of Aylmer's true intentions. When Brian testifies against Aylmer, he suffers nightmarish illusions to which Aylmer finds amusement to his suffering. Gallery Aylmer Hi There.png|Aylmer introducing himself to Brian. Aylmer with Brian.png|Aylmer telling Brian that he wants to go for a walk. Aylmer Mouth.png Aylmer Sink.png|Aylmer "challenges" Brian to see who breaks first. Aylmer Lunges.png|Aylmer lunging at the guy in the bathroom stall. Aylmer Strangled.png|Aylmer being strangled by Morris. Dead Aylmer.png|Aylmer's death. Brain Damage Poster.png Trivia *The song that Aylmer sings as Brian goes through withdrawal is the 1941 jazz standard Elmer's Tune by the late Glenn Miller. *He was ranked #3 on Watchmojo's "Top 10 Lesser-Known Movie Monsters". Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parasite Category:Aliens Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Extortionists Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Predator Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal